La fiesta memorial de Odaiba
by CutieKoruni
Summary: Una fiesta por el 1ro. de Agosto realizada por la familia Digimon. [RP de Digimon en Twitter]


The Odaiba Memorial

_Okay! Entonces, empecemos! Como muchos saben (sobre todo los Digifans) el primero de Agosto fue el Odaiba Memorial Day / Día Digimon, o como los niños no elegidos lo llaman, Dia en que salio Digimon Adventure a la televisión nipona. Este es un fic con mi familia Digimon en Twitter, ese día no pude estar en mi cuenta por mucho tiempo debido a otras situaciones que no voy a mencionar, pero si fui a darles una felicitación por ese día tan bonito! Y bueno me callo, me callo para empezar este fict, que es sobre nuestra supuesta fiesta de Odaiba Memorial que fue en casa de Mimi. Espero y les guste._

_Besos :*_

Son las 11:59pm del día 31 de Julio del año 2013. Los niños elegidos y algunos Digimon están reunidos en la casa de Mimi. Parecía fiesta de año nuevo, empezaron a contar los segundos que faltaban para que el calendario marcara 1° de Agosto del año 2013.

10…9…8...7…6…5…4…3…2…1….

_¡Happy Odaiba Memorial Day!_

Empezaron a lanzar confeti, serpentinas, espuma y demás. Estaban gritando como changos por la emoción de que oficialmente 1ro. De Agosto del 2013 estaba presente en el planeta Tierra.

"Un día como hoy, pero de hace 14 años, los niños elegidos fueron llevados al Digimundo" – dijo Mimi en tono de presidente dando un informe de gobierno.

"Mimi, no seas tan seria!" Dijo Miyako. "Al menos dilo con mas entusiasmo"

"HOY ES PRIMERO DE AGOSTO WAAAAA SISISISIS HOY ES HOY ES!" dijo gritando y pegándole a la cabeza de Miyako, a lo que esta respondio dándole una patada y la pobre pelirosa cayo en el pastel que había horneado.

"Ayy… mi pastel… bueno… ¡guerra de pastel!" Mimi agarro un puño de pastel y empezó a aventarlo. Como el pastel era gigante, estilo Cake Boss o Ace of Cakes, todos alcanzaron a aventarse, agarrando toscamente de la tarta de vainilla que tenia betún blanco y una leyenda que decía "Digi'ohana".

"Okay hay que formar dos equipos para empezar la guerra de tarta" dijo Mimi

"Yo quiero ser con mis onee-sama Miyako y Mimi. También pido a Gatomon!" dijo Perseo muy entusiasmada.

"Okay, entonces Betamon, Tai, Terriermon y yo seremos un equipo." Dijo T.K

"¿Y que hay de Lectro y de Kari (Angeleina)?" preguntó Mimi.

"Lectro en el equipo de T.K y Kari con nosotras." Dijo Miyako. "¿Te parece Kari?"

"Sí! Yo si quiero estar con ustedes, mis amigas" dijo la dulce Kari.

"Me parece bien, T.K. Gracias" dijo Lectro, mientras todos nos acomodábamos para empezar la guerra.

Con un "Por Narnia… y por Susanoomon" empezó la guerra de tartas (¬¬ me gusta decirlo aunque en mi país acostumbramos a decir pastel, pero en ocasiones también se menciona tarta), aventamos, reimos, disfrutamos el momento, mientras la sala social de Mimi se manchaba de techo a piso.

Despues del desastre, la sala social de Mimi había quedado hecha un desastre.

"No se preocupen" dijo ella con tranquilidad, "tengo chachas y ellas lo limpian todo."

"¿Entonces no hay problema?" pregunto Perseo

"¡Claro que no! Con toda confianza, ensucien lo que quieran… pero no les prestare el tocador para limpiarse"

"¿Entonces como nos quitaremos la tarta y el betún que tenemos en el cuerpo?" pregunto T.K quitándose el exceso de betún que tenia en el cabello.

"Van a ir al patio y con la manguera van a lavarse"

"Pero es la 1am y el agua debe estar muy fría"

"Bueno, vale. Que bueno que les pedí traer bañador. Miren, vamos a la alberca, se dan un regaderazo. Tienen la fortuna de que mi alberca sea techada."

Todos se pusieron su bañador (en mi país –México- decimos traje de baño pero como la digi'ohana es internacional… y aparte me gusta decir bañador ¬¬), se fueron a dar un regaderazo y se sentaron en las sillas para platicar un poco mientras los demás se lavaban.

"¿Qué haremos después?" Preguntó Mimi.

"¿Meternos a la alberca" Pregunto Perseo.

"Pero aun es temprano… o cierto, es techada y el agua no se enfría tanto" dijo Miyako.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos, ¿Quién faltaba de llegar?

"¿Alguien pidió pizza?" pregunto Betamon.

"No se, iré a ver" respondió Terriermon mientras iba en camino a la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendio al ver de quien se trataba.

"No puedo creerlo, es… es…. Es…."

Fin del primer capitulo.


End file.
